


Statue

by Destielsbxtch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielsbxtch/pseuds/Destielsbxtch
Summary: Sam coaxed dean into holding hands with a  statue that supposedly turns into your soulmate when holding hands with it. The outcome is not what was expected. (Except you know, what is expected...y’know?)





	Statue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short. I just felt like writing something.

"Why do we have to go see some damn statue?” Dean asked. He was tired and wanted to lay down and watch tv all day. He wanted to eat till he exploded. Most importantly, he wanted to slap Sam upside his head.  
“We were in the area. And there’s a lot of lore on this statue.” Sam said. He was about five feet ahead of Dean. Dean still didn’t understand why they were going to see this statue but he followed along to make Sam happy.  
“Ok. And what might this lore be?” Dean asked. Sam stopped and then turned to look at him. Dean suddenly stopped to.  
“It’s a surprise.” Sam said. He turned around and started walking again. Dean tried his best to keep up with Sam.  
“Yeah, okay. Nerd.”  
They arrived at the statue about 20 minutes later. Sam, of course, took pictures. “Alright, so what’s this lore?” Dean asked.  
“Oh yeah! It’s said that if you hold hands with the statue, your soulmate is supposed to appear.” Sam said. Dean looked at him like he was crazy. “I know what it sounds like, but in 1654 someone did it and their soon to be wife appeared right next to them.”  
“So you want me to believe that that this statue can tell me my soulmate?” Dean said. “Yeah okay. Sure” Dean grabbed his phone out of his pocket and started texting Cas.  
“Okay, well if you don’t believe me. Go hold hands with it.” Sam said. Dean looked up at him.  
“I don’t have a soulmate. Everyone I have ever loved is dead. Besides you, Cas, and Jack. So no one is going to just pop out of thin air.” Dean said. He looked back down at his phone.  
“Just try it. You will never know till you do it.” Sam said. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes and then walked over to the statue.  
“Okay mister statue, or misses, I don’t judge. Let’s do this.” Dean grabbed the hand of the statue and waited. When nothing happened he looked over at Sam. “Told you. It doesn’t wor-“ dean was cut short by a gravelly voice.  
“Where am I. Sam. Dean? Why am I holding your hand.” Dean turned to see Cas standing next to him. He stood there and just stared. “Hello? Dean?” Cas said. “Hey, can you here me?”  
Sam started cracking up laughing. “Uh, Hey Cas.” Dean said. Cas tilted his head sideways. Dean looked down at their hands. “Um. You can let go if you want to?” Dean said.  
Cas just stared at him.


End file.
